djwalkzzfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Walker Wiki:User right requests
A user right is a special type of permission a user has to make a change or perform a task for the wiki. A "user rights group" is a set of permissions or abilities. The most commonly recognized user rights group is a "sysop". A list of user rights by groups can be seen at . To add or remove users from these groups, sysops or bureaucrats can go to . Some groups can only be added or removed by bureaucrats. Chat moderators and rollbacks Chat moderators are users who can moderate the wiki's chat room. They can ban users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and prevent them from returning until a chat moderator, discussions moderator, or sysop unbans them from the user's contributions page or until the ban expires. The rollback permission allows a user to undo bad edits with one click: by using the rollback link on diff pages, the user's contributions page, or the list of recent changes. The edit summary for a rollback edit is (Reverted edits by X (talk) to last version by Y). Content moderators and sysops have this permission by default. It can also be granted to other users by adding them to the rollback group. See for a member list. Requirements *You should do at least 250 edits. *You should upload at least 1 image or video. *You should join the wiki for at least 1/2 months. *You should not be blocked. *You should have a good reason to be a chat moderator and rollback. Requests # # # Content and thread moderators Content moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Editing and moving fully protected pages *Deleting and undeleting pages and files *Editing and moving protected files *Rollback *Re-upload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages *Patrol pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled *Deleting article comments Thread moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies by any user *Closing and reopening threads *Manage Forum boards, and move threads from one board to another. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments *Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. Sysops enjoy all the privileges of content and thread moderators, so sysops do not need to be put in to that category in addition to being a sysop. Requirements *You should do at least 500 edits. *You should upload at least 5 images or videos. *You should join the wiki for at least 1 month. *You should already be a chat moderator and rollback. *You should have a good reason to be a content and thread moderator. Requests # # # Sysop Sysops are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: *All privileges from both the content moderator and thread moderator groups. *Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. *Grant and revoke both the chat moderator and thread moderator rights. *Edit the community's skin and format. *Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages. For more details, see the . Requirements *You should do at least 1,000 edits. *You should upload at least 10 images or videos. *You should join the wiki for at least 2 months. *You should already be a content and thread moderator. *You should have a good reason to be a sysop. Requests # # # Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have the ability to manipulate user rights, as well as block and unblock users, so this right is generally used in addition to the sysop group. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, content moderator, and sysop rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly remove another user's bureaucrat status, they can remove their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to remove a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but bot flag requests are handled by staff after being approved. The bureaucrat status can only be removed by Fandom staff or by the bureaucrat themselves. Note: No user should be a bureaucrat excluding Justin Walkzz. Category:Main Pages